Yard work or small scale cultivation often requires the use of narrow width equipment to be pulled by smaller vehicles such as the ATV which has developed a wide market in recent years. In particular, cultivating on remote plots of land, that are difficult to access and that are overgrown with vegetation into a thicket needs equipment purposefully built. Specialized designs have been developed for pull-type mowers, blades, and other equipment for use with the ATV, including equipment for aeration of the soil. Many of these devices are very complicated and it should be noted that bolts and all bolted connections, pins etc. are subject to vibration, loosening, ruining of the threads and the holes and or parts falling off.
Typically multiple pieces of equipment such as rotor tillers, bush hogs, discs, expensive tractors, operating separately in a series of operations are required to prepare the land for planting. Previous cultivation devices have included wheels integral to the design in various configurations (adjustable attachment or flip-over design) to be utilized for transportation and/or as part of the cultivation operation. Some previous cultivation devices have combined multiple equipment on the same basic frame.
Previous cultivation devices with discs have required cleared land in order to cultivate the soil; if discs were utilized on overgrown thickets and brush they would skip across the mounds of vegetation, and even a reasonable number of multiple passes would not cut through to the soil. Rotor tillers similarly require cleared land to operate efficiently, with the problem of bogging down and possibly breaking when in heavy vegetation, including roots. Bush hog solutions basically cut away the vegetation but do not remove it, and therefore yet another operation is required before using a disc or rotor tiller. Previous disclosures have provided the possibility of using a spiked cylinder arrangement limited to aeration of the soil.
However, no cultivator has been proposed which provides an effective, simple, maneuverable, and inexpensive design for attachment to a light vehicle (e.g., ATV) that is useful in clearing overgrown land in remote, difficult to access, hard-to-maneuver areas to a condition where the land could be planted.